Without You
by acciocahill
Summary: Quando os irmãos Amy e Dan Cahill devem passar uns dias na mansão Kabra enquanto seu apartamento está sendo reformado, uma caixa de surpresas se abre... e novos sentimentos florescem entre Dan e Natalie. - Dan/Natalie, Amy/Ian, um pouco de Dan/Molly.
1. Nightmare

_Bom, essa é minha primeira fanfic de The 39 Clues, espero que gostem. O epílogo está curto e ruim, mas os próximos capítulos serão maiores e melhores, eu prometo. Enfim, leiam e não esqueçam de deixar reviews, pois isso me motiva a escrever mais. Boa leitura!_

Pesadelos.

Natalie acordou assustada. Deu um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que estava sã e salva, em seu quarto, em sua mansão, em Londres.

Ela não suportava mais aquilo. Tateou rapidamente até encontrar seu abajur e ligou-o. Infelizmente, ele iluminou só um pequeno espaço de seu enorme quarto.

Frustrada, mudou de posição em sua cama, igualmente enorme, relembrando de seu pesadelo.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Sempre fora. Desde aquele episódio na África do Sul...

_Não_, pensou ela. Ela não se deixaria levar pelo mesmo pesadelo estúpido toda noite achando que aquilo tinha algum significado.

_Já passou, Natalie, já passou_, dizia ela para si mesma. _Volte a dormir. _

Tentou impedir, mas a lembrança do pesadelo simplesmente invadiu sua mente. Seus primos amarrados a cadeiras num hangar, enquanto a hélice de um avião chegava cada vez mais perto, pronta para estilhaçar os corpos deles...

Ela respirou fundo. Concentrou-se em coisas boas. Seu gigantesco closet, cheio de roupas novas. Suas várias casas de veraneio espalhadas pelo mundo. A exuberante quantidade de produtos de beleza ao seu alcance. Em sua cor favorita, verde-jade.

Um fato curioso: sua cor favorita sempre fora rosa. Depois do término das buscas pelas pistas, verde-jade se tornara sua cor favorita.

Não sabia o porquê. Sempre que estava em algum momento de aflição, fechava os olhos e pensava em olhos verde-jade bastante familiares para ela. Aquilo a trazia uma calma inexplicável, ela se sentia capaz de encarar tudo.

Tudo por causa de um par de olhos verde-jade, que ela não sabia de onde vinha.

Estava caindo no sono.

_Você sabe. Sabe sim. Mas é difícil de admitir para si mesma, não?_, pensou, antes de adormecer.


	2. Problems

_Não aguentei. Tive que postar o segundo capítulo. Recebi 5 reviews e já estou feliz. Este já está um pouco maior, como prometido. Prometo (juro pelos Lucian!) que não vou abandonar essa fic. Ela provavelmente vai ser atualizada de semana em semana, com um dia específico que logo mais poderão ver em meu perfil. Então, shoutouts!_

_**Jady Cahill**: Hey sexy lady! KKKKKK, também sou meio maluca às vezes. Muito obrigada!_

_**CaahT39**: Obrigada! Sou apaixonada por suas fanfics._

_**triplethreat123**: Uh, how can I say that?! If you read Cahill vs. Vespers, you'll find out that Molly is someone like... hm, Dan's "crush"? I don't know how to put it in a good explanation or if they're really dating. Anyways, I'll always ship Dan/Natalie, no matter what!_

_**FeCahill**: Prometo não abandonar essa! Sim, eu já escrevi antes mas deletei a fic pois estava desmotivada a continuar e muito obrigada!_

_**Bea**: Haha, Natalie sempre tentando esconder os fatos. Sim, claro que vai ter Amyan!_

_Última coisa: pra quem shippa Amyan... aproveitem._

Quando Natalie acordou de novo, já era de manhã.

Olhou para seu relógio na cômoda. Nove horas. Droga, por que ela tinha que acordar sempre tão _cedo_?

Estava de férias. Graças a Deus. Ela sinceramente não suportava aquele inferno que chamavam de escola. Em sua opinião, era pura perda de tempo. Já era super bem treinada em casa com os melhores professores de seu clã, Lucian.

Natalie obrigou-se a levantar da cama. Tinha sempre a melhor e a mais nova roupa da moda separada em seu closet para vestir de manhã. Depois de ter se vestido, vez suas necessidades matinais, e só então desceu para a cozinha.

Ela não era do tipo que comia muito, e não comia _qualquer coisa_. Pegou uma maçã fresca e mordiscou ela enquanto rondava a cozinha, absorta em seus pensamentos.

* * *

Ian acordou com seu telefone celular tocando.

Mas o quê...

Levantou-se rapidamente, pegou seu celular e olhou para a tela. O visor mostrava... Amy Cahill?!

_Não_, pensou ele, _não fique nervoso. É apenas sua prima plebeia idiota. Bom, não tão plebeia assim. Não mais. Mas continua sendo uma _idiota _total, não é?_

_ Alô?

_ Ian? Ahn, o-oi. Aqui é Amy...

_ Eu sei que é você, amor. – Ian deu um sorrisinho pra si mesmo.

_ N-não me chame de "amor"! De qualquer forma, passaremos uns dia em s-sua mansão pois nosso apartamento está sendo... reformado. Mais uma das brincadeiras e-estúpidas de Dan.

_ Ei! – Ian podia ouvir o garoto falando – ou melhor, gritando - do outro lado da linha.

_ Cale a boca, Dan! Enfim, será q-que p-podemos...

_ Não precisa nem perguntar. É claro que pode, _deve_. – Disse Ian.

_ Ó-ótimo, porque estamos quase chegando em L-Londres, de qualquer maneira...

_ Perfeito, mal posso esperar. Tchau, até logo.

_ Tchau. – E Amy desligou.

Ian percebeu que ele não era o único que ficava nervoso em um diálogo entre os dois. Apesar disso, havia aprendido a se controlar e manter a postura diante de qualquer situação, enquanto Amy... bom, Amy sempre gaguejava quando falava com Ian.

E ele achava que isso era tão... _adorável._

* * *

Natalie ouviu passos na escada. Pelo jeito, seu irmão havia acordado cedo também...

_ Tenho notícias, cara irmãzinha.

_ E quais são?...

_ Bom, digamos que nossos primos Cahill passarão alguns dias... aqui.

_ Ah. – Disse Natalie. – Aqui em... Londres?

_ Hã... é. Mais especificamente aqui... em nossa mansão.

Natalie não acreditava no que ouvia.

_ O QUÊ?! – Berrou ela. – O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA, IAN KABRA? VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO AQUELES IDIOTAS CAHILL QUE EU TENHO A TOTAL AMARGURA DE CHAMÁ-LOS DE PRIMOS! E AGORA VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE QUER QUE...

_ EI! Se acalme, Natalie! Nossa, o que houve? Eles só vão ficar aqui por uns dias, só isso!

_ Ah, SÓ isso? Ian, você não entende! Eu planejava férias ótimas para mim e...

_ Você ainda poderá aproveitar suas férias. Assim como eu vou aproveitar as minhas. – _Com Amy_, pensou ele. – Além disso, é só porque aquele idiota do Daniel praticamente destruiu o prédio em que eles moram e...

_ Uou, uou, uou, espera aí um minuto! Daniel vai estar aqui _também_?! – Ela disse, fazendo de tudo para que aquela estúpida sensação daquelas estúpidas borboletas não ficasse em seu estômago. – Ótimo, minha vida está arruinada. Ele provavelmente vai bancar o ninja e destruir tudo aqui _também_.

_ Não. Ele não se atreveria. E claro, ele vai estar aqui também. São os dois irmãos, ué, você esperava o quê?!

_ Ah... – Natalie ficava nervosa só pela menção do nome de Daniel e ela nunca entendeu o _porquê_. – Certo. Desculpe. Eu... vou tentar me controlar quando estiver perto... hã... deles.

_ Ótimo. Mas então...

Ian é interrompido pela campainha tocando.

_ Ótimo. – Sorri ele. – Deve ser _ela_, quis dizer, _eles_.

E foi pessoalmente atender a porta, sem deixar nenhum de seus empregados atendê-la. Natalie o seguiu lentamente.

_ Olá! – Ian abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto. Como sempre, ele estava impecável.

_ Oi. – Disse Amy, tímida. – Eu...

_ Não se preocupe com sua bagagem. Vou pedir para Peter levá-la para seus respectivos cômodos. – Ian estalou os dedos. – Peter!

_ Sim, senhor Kabra? – Disse Peter, que estava parado perto da escada do hall de entrada.

_ Leve as bagagens de Amy e Daniel para os quartos de hóspedes. Escolha qualquer um deles. Faremos um tour pela mansão depois, de qualquer forma. Agora, entrem, entrem!

Amy e Dan entraram na mansão e ficaram boquiabertos. Ela era _mesmo _enorme e muito bonita.

_ Olá, Natalie. – Disse Amy com um sorriso estampado no rosto e estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la. – É bom revê-la.

_ Hm... oi. – Natalie trocou um aperto de mãos com Amy, incerta, mas tentando ser educada. Ela sabia o quanto esses últimos dias seriam importantes para seu irmão, pois estava praticamente pintado na cara dele com um marcador de texto amarelo neon "EU AMO AMY CAHILL". Ela sabia que se, finalmente, seu irmão conseguiria fazer com que Amy se apaixonasse por ele, Ian pararia de encher a cabeça de Natalie com mais idiotices.

Agora, chegara a vez de Dan.

_ Cobra. – Disse ele.

_ Cahill. – Disse ela. Ele fez questão de dar um encontrão no ombro dela quando saiu correndo direto para a cozinha, provavelmente para pegar doces.

_Argh,_ pensou Natalie, _como pode? Como pode ele ser tão estúpido, idiota, cabeça-oca, mal-educado, bonito e..._

_ Ei! – Ela ouviu uma voz na cozinha que a fez voltar para o mundo real. – Onde estão os doces?

_... E muito, muito previsível_, pensou Natalie.


	3. Reality

Natalie subiu as escadas relutante, furiosa, com uma enorme vontade de pegar os venenos do seu estoque (ei, Lucian são sempre precavidos!) e matar seu "querido" irmão.

Um milhão de aspas em "querido".

Ela tinha que ajudar Amy Cahill a desfazer as malas (_Vamos, Natalie, vai ser legal!_, dissera Ian). Mas não estava a fim. Não mesmo. Nem um pouco.

_Agh_, pensou ela, _gostaria de saber o porquê de eu, justo EU ter que fazer o... trabalho sujo._

_Vocês duas terão uma chance de se conhecerem melhor_, Natalie lembrou do que Ian havia falado.

Como disse, queria matar seu querido irmão.

Chegou até porta do quarto e bateu levemente. Amy gritou um 'Entra!' e Natalie abriu a porta vagarosamente.

Quando entrou, percebeu que uma melodia baixa tocava. Ela a conhecia. Era familiar.

_ Lana Del Rey? – Perguntou Natalie.

_ Sim. – Disse Amy, levando uma de suas malas até sua cama e abrindo-a. – Você gosta?

_ É claro. – Disse Natalie, e deixou esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Lana era uma das poucas artistas americanas de que ela realmente gostava. Ela percebeu que, talvez, não seria tão ruim ter sua prima por perto. – Quer ajuda com suas coisas?

_ Ah... tá, tudo bem. – Amy deu aquele seu sorriso nervoso, enquanto abria uma de suas malas. – Então... como estão indo as coisas por aqui?

_ Normais. Mas agora estou de férias, então tenho mais tempo para aproveitar, sabe? Depois que a busca pelas pistas acabou, minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma... acho que nunca vai voltar a ser...

_ Eu lhe entendo, Natalie. De verdade. Eu e Dan passamos por muitas coisas, foi surreal. Mas Nellie sempre esteve lá conosco quando precisávamos, ela nos apoiou muito. A propósito, ela vai estar aqui para o Baile de Verão e...

_ Desculpe? – Natalie a interrompeu. – Um Baile de Verão? Como...

_ Você não sabe? Ian não lhe falou nada? Ah, é bem a cara dele mesmo. Mas sim, é um Baile de Verão. Os líderes dos clãs da nossa família tiveram uma reunião e decidiram organizar um baile de confraternização entre... bom, entre a gente mesmo. Na época, Ian justificou sua ausência dizendo que estava ocupada demais com trabalhos da escola. Vejo que está se esforçando!

Merda. Seu irmão definitivamente era um cara morto.

_ Claro... – Disse ela, entre os dentes. – Ocupada demais com a escola. E... quando vai ser esse, hm, Baile?

_ Daqui a uma semana. Então, presumindo que você não sabia sobre o baile, ninguém, hm, te convidou?

_ Convidou pra quê?!

_ É um baile, Natalie. Pessoas convidam outras pessoas para serem seus acompanhantes. Nunca foi em algum?

Ela estava com medo de responder que não. Nunca tivera esse tipo de coisa em sua escola antes, então não sabia como era.

_ Ninguém me convidou. – Respondeu ela, mordendo o lábio inferior. – E você?

_ Hã... – _Não comece a gaguejar, por favor,_ pensou Natalie. – B-bem, sim. Ian m-me convidou m-m-mas não sei se devo aceitar...

_ Aceite. – Disse Natalie, suspirando. Ela tinha que lembrar a si mesma que estava tentando ajudar o seu irmão a conquistar Amy. Era por isso que estava sendo gentil. – Você vai, é claro.

Amy suspirou profundamente.

_ Mas eu não sei o que vestir, como agir, o que falar...

_ Se acalme. Eu vou te ajudar.

O olhar de Amy ficou radiante.

_ Mesmo? Obrigada, Natalie, sério. Você amadureceu muito após a busca pelas pistas. Fico feliz em vê-la preocupada e sendo gentil com os outros.

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Tudo bem, Amy, não é grande coisa. – Natalie deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso travesso. – Aquele tiro no pé me ensinou uma boa lição. – Depois ela percebeu o quão macabro isso soou.

_ Mas então... quem você quer que a convide? – Amy perguntou, em um tom malicioso.

_ Eu não sei. – E revirou os olhos. – Não pensei em alguém específico.

_ Que tal o Dan?

_ Daniel?! O que te faz pensar assim?!

_ Eu... sei lá. Vocês sempre foram muito próximos... eu... – Amy gaguejava. – Ah, esqueça. Acho que é só porque vou com seu irmão. Falando nisso, cadê eles, hein? Já acabamos de arrumar as coisas...

_ Provavelmente estão fazendo a mesma coisa que nós. Vamos tentar procurar eles por aí. Ian disse que quer mostrar a mansão para você.

* * *

_ DANIEL! – Berrava Ian, mas seus berros não ecoavam nas paredes, por incrível que parecia, então ele rondava a mansão em busca da peste chamada Daniel Arthur Cahill. – AONDE É QUE VOCÊ SE METEU?!

_ Eu estou aqui, droga! – Gritou Dan da sala de computação, perto do corredor onde Ian estava.

_ Ah! – Arquejou Ian, correndo pra dentro da sala. – Mas que diabos você está fazendo aí? Eu pedi para você me acompanhar. Bom, Graças a Deus eu lhe achei, sua irmã ia me matar...

_ Cale a boca, idiota! Vem ver isso daqui!

_ O quê?! – Ian percebeu que Dan ainda mexia em um dos computadores, com uma barra de KitKat na outra mão. Foi caminhando lentamente pra perto do garoto. – Você acabou de me chamar de... idiota?

_ Tem alguma coisa errada aqui.

_ Errada? – Foi só então que Ian percebeu que Dan mexia em algum tipo de mensagem no computador. Mas o mais incrível é que a mensagem estava quase totalmente em branco, só havia um recado:

Eu estou vindo

Vesper 1


	4. Help

_Outro capítulo! Finalmente. Vou postar todo sábado agora. Atualizei meu perfil com a agenda de postagem, então..._

_Bea: KitKat! Eu amo KitKat! Meu doce favorito, provavelmente. Natalie gentil, senhoras e senhores! Mas ela ainda vai dar muitas patadas nessa história sadkhsakjlfkldsf. _

_Biaa Black Potter: Muito obrigada! Espero que você goste do que está por vir. :)_

_FeCahill: Sem spoilers! Prometi a mim mesma que não vou dar spoilers! kkkkk Bom, o Vikram continua no Brasil nessa história e a Isabel está... bem, ela vai aparecer. Mas os líderes do clã seriam o Ian e a Natalie agora._

_CaahT39C: Vesper 1 vai fazer todo mundo temer! Uhhh sjafhkldsfhkldsfjkldsf._

_À história!_

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem, agora escute... SE ACALME, DANIEL!

Dan olhou para Ian como se ele fosse maluco. Do que estava falando?

_ Eu... estou calmo. É você que está surtando. – Dan arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_ Hã... ahn? Ah, sim. Bom, não vamos entrar em pânico em uma hora como essa. Temos que pensar claramente sobre o que fazer agora... Ah, meu Deus, Dan! E se eles quiserem me levar? Ou levar minha irmãzinha? Ou Amy? O que eu vou fazer?

_ Ei, e eu? Eu não sou importante? Espere, você me chamou de Dan!...

_ JÁ SEI! – berrou Ian, como se uma lâmpada tivesse sido acesa em cima de sua cabeça. – Vamos procurar Amy e Natalie, talvez elas saibam o que fazer!

_ Mas eu sugeri isso 15 minutos atrás! Ah, me espere, droga! – E saíram correndo.

* * *

Amy e Natalie caminhavam calmamente pelos delicados pisos da mansão, olhando de sala em sala, procurando pelos garotos.

_ Alguma ideia de onde eles podem estar? – Perguntou Amy.

_ Na verdade, não. – Disse Natalie.

Elas continuaram caminhando por um tempo, revezando-se na hora de olhar as salas, até pairar um silêncio desconfortável no ar que parecia inquebrável.

_ Então... – Começou Amy.

_ Então... – Continuou Natalie.

Amy bufou. Ela odiava não ter assunto, mas ela sempre foi uma pessoa desse tipo. Sempre foi tímida e nunca gostou de multidões ou de falar muito. Ela simplesmente odiava tudo aquilo. Tudo no que sua vida se tornou. Por que as coisas não poderiam ser mais fáceis?

_Se meus pais não tivessem morrido_, ela pensou.

_Se Grace não estivesse morta._

_Se Dan e eu nunca tivéssemos escolhido a primeira dica da primeira pista._

_Se Irina, Lester e William nunca tivessem sido só mais uma peça na busca._

_Se..._

Rapidamente se recompôs e chacoalhou a cabeça para livrar-se de todos os "Se" e pensamentos infelizes de sua vida passada que sempre insistiam em voltar, por mais que ela tentasse evitar isso. Sorriu.

_ Está tudo bem, Amy? – Perguntou Natalie, parecendo... preocupada? Há. Boa piada.

_ Eu... sim. – Sua voz estava trêmula e não foi nada convincente. _Tente de novo, Amy_. – É só que... é difícil, sabe? Não, você sabe. É claro que sabe. Você passou por muita coisa também. Desculpe. Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso. Eu nem sei o porquê, o motivo de estar pensando e falando uma coisa dessas agora. Perdoe-me.

_ Tudo bem. Você só quis desabafar. – Natalie forçou um sorriso. – Tente não pensar mais nisso. Não fique se remoendo ao passado. Águas passadas não movem moinhos, querida prima.

E piscou.

Amy sentiu que, talvez, ela tinha encontrado uma nova amiga.

* * *

Natalie só parou de andar quando viu que estava estatelada no chão com Daniel Arthur Cahill praticamente em cima dela.

_ O QUÊ?! – berrou ela, estupefata. – QUE DIABOS É ISSO? SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM, _**AGORA**_!

Dan arregalou os olhos de puro pavor ao berro de Natalie e se levantou em um pulo. Natalie bufou e ficou em pé rapidamente.

_ VOCÊ QUER ME EXPLICAR, IAN? – Natalie continuava irritada.

_ Pare de gritar, Natalie! Daniel, compostura. Você parecia um... um... louco correndo.

_ Mas que droga! Eu não sabia que você podia correr tão depressa, Ian. Eu me atrapalhei, escorreguei e caí. Foi mal.

_ Ah, foi mal?! – Perguntou Natalie, de olhos semicerrados. – Foi MAL? Foi MUITO mal! Se você não fosse cego e conseguisse olhar por onde corre talvez não estaríamos nessa situação...

_ Chega, vocês dois! – Amy impôs respeito para lembrar-lhes que ainda estava presente. – Agora, Dan, explique porque você e Ian vieram correndo e...

_ Nós... temos, hm, visita. – Ian explicou-se por Dan, nervoso.

_ V-visita?! Q-quem?

_ É... Vesper 1.

Por um tempo, silêncio.

_ V-V-V-Vesp-per 1? M-Mas… ahn?

Silêncio de novo.

_O silêncio tem um barulho insuportável_, pensou Dan, enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior.

_ Escutem, vocês duas. Eu sei que é difícil de entender, mas vou explicar. Estava na sala de informática mexendo em um dos computadores quando recebi um e-mail. Ian estava lá, ele pode confirmar tudo. – Ian confirmou com a cabeça. Dan retomou – Não sabemos o que quer, não sabemos como quer e não sabemos quem é. Mas, pelo jeito, todos aqui já recebemos alguns, hm, avisos desse tal de Vesper 1.

_ Tudo bem. – Amy ofegava e parecia a ponto de vomitar. – O que estava escrito na mensagem, exatamente?

_ _Eu estou vindo. _– Dan demonstrava como sua memória fotográfica nunca falhava.

_ E?... – Amy encorajou.

_ E o quê?

_ O resto da mensagem, seu idiota!

_ Era só isso! E estava assinado como Vesper 1. Quem vocês acham que é?

Naquele momento, o celular de Natalie vibrou e piscou, indicando que havia uma nova mensagem. Natalie, hesitante, pegou o celular, desbloqueou e entrou no menu de "Mensagens".

_ Ah, não...

_ O que foi? – Perguntou Ian.

_ Não, não, não...

_ Desembucha, Natalie! – Amy suplicou.

Natalie tapou a boca com as mãos e estendeu o celular para Dan. Dan pegou-o e leu a mensagem em voz alta:

Eu quero a fórmula.

Eu quero aquele que tem a fórmula.

V1

Todos olharam para Dan.


	5. Promises

_Boa noite! (Ou bom dia, boa tarde, enfim, em qualquer período do dia que você estiver lendo isso.) Mais um capítulo da fic. Ah, eu estava muito ansiosa pra postar esse mesmo. Shoutouts!_

_FeCahill: Hmmmm. O Vesper 1 vai aparecer... em breve. Mas, sério, em breve. Faltam pouquíssimos capítulos pra ele entrar em ação. Dois, ou três._

_ClarisseDiAngeloCahill: Postado! Espero que goste deste capítulo._

_Ah, sim, tenho uma pergunta. Sou nova nas postagens aqui no FFnet, então eu queria saber: os documentos das fics tem **só** 90 dias de vida mesmo, e depois são excluídos? Tipo, como assim? Se alguém quiser me explicar, ficarei grata..._

Foi automático. Dan deixou o celular de Natalie cair no chão do corredor. Pelo menos eles estavam de pé em cima de um tapete macio, assim não danificado o celular dela.

_ Mas... quem tem a fórmula... é... – Amy respirava com dificuldade.

_ E-eu. – Disse Dan com a voz tremulando, mas tentando a todo custo mantê-la firme, para não demonstrar fraqueza em momento algum.

Ora essa! Dan Cahill não era o tipo de garoto que se encolhia e chorava pelos cantos como se não fosse capaz de resolver coisa alguma. Ele não é assim. Ele mudou. Ele não queria pessoas ao redor dele dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem e tentando ajudá-lo. Ele não queria se sentir fraco. Se Vesper 1 achava que era tudo isso e que podia pegar a droga da fórmula do soro e levar Dan com ele, o garoto ficaria _honrado em jogar sujo_.

_ Ah, meu Deus, Daniel... – Foi a única reação de Ian antes de calar a boca.

_ Eu não vou entregar a fórmula pra eles.

_ Você vai, sim! – Amy estava com um nó na garganta – dava para perceber – e correu para abraçar seu irmãozinho. – Ah, Dan! Tudo vai ficar bem! Eu estou aqui com você.

_ Porque vocês estão agindo como se eu fosse morrer?! – Dan se desvencilhou da forma chorona de Amy. – Não sei pra que toda essa preocupação. Vocês sabem que ele – ou ela – não vai conseguir me pegar, galera. Eu não vou entregar a fórmula.

_ Ah, não vai? – Natalie falou do nada e Dan tinha praticamente esquecido que ela estava ali. Soltou uma risada abafada. – Até parece.

_ Não vou mesmo! Você acha que eu sou estúpido, Cobra?

_ Acho.

_ Ora...

_ Se você não entregar – continuou Natalie, como se nada tivesse a interrompido. – Vamos tirar essa fórmula idiota de você, simples.

_ Não. – Amy pronunciou-se.

_ Não o quê?!

_ Não tem como, Natalie. – Amy mordeu o lábio. – Queimamos o papel em que continha a fórmula, era o único que restava. Não há outro no mundo, afinal, todos os Cahill deram sua parte das pistas para nós.

_ Vocês fizeram o quê?! Que merda vocês têm na cabeça?! E como esse Vesper 1 sabe que vocês tem uma cópia da fórmula? – Natalie deduziu.

_ Não temos.

_ Na verdade, temos. – Disse Dan, apontando para sua cabeça. – Bem aqui.

_ Ah. Ótimo. – Natalie passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos sedosos em um gesto de impaciência. – Você decorou a fórmula.

_ Decorei.

_ Eles provavelmente vão te sequestrar.

_ Vão.

Natalie olhou pra Amy e levantou os braços.

_ Eu não sei o que fazer.

_ Mas, esperem. – Ian disse. – Por que diabos Vesper 1 quer a fórmula? Quero dizer, ela é... passado! O que vocês acham que essa pessoa pode fazer com a fórmula? Ou melhor, o que ela _quer_ fazer com a fórmula?

_ Não temos nenhuma pista. – Amy lembrou. – Mas ele provavelmente vai continuar mandando mais alguma coisa, seja por celular, ou por e-mail... até chegar a hora. – Silêncio. – Temos de estar preparados.

_ É, certo. Eu... – Natalie tentava esconder, mas parecia desesperada e a ponto de chorar. – Vou lá para... para o meu quarto. Se alguém tiver algo para falar comigo... já sabe onde me encontrar. Agora, se me dão licença... – E caminhou o mais rápido que pôde enquanto subia as escadas, ignorando totalmente o olhar que Dan lançava a ela.

_ O que ela tem?

_ Está abalada. – Amy conseguiu soltar um sorriso que desapareceu rapidamente de seus lábios. – Vá falar com ela, Dan. Talvez ela te escute.

_ Sim. Certo. – Dan olhou enquanto Natalie entrava em seu quarto. – É. Vou lá.

Amy e Ian observaram Dan subir as escadas calmamente.

_ Tudo bem, Amy? – Perguntou Ian, hesitante, pois observou que a garota não conseguia parar de tremer.

_ Não. – Soltou Amy, chorando novamente e tremendo loucamente. – Ian, ah, Ian, e se eles pegarem Dan? O que eu vou fazer?

Ian se aproximou e a abraçou. Amy, sem jeito, atravessou seus braços nas costas de Ian enquanto afundava sua cabeça nos ombros do rapaz.

_ Olhe para mim. – Ian tirou seu queixo da cabeça de Amy para que ela pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. Ah, como ela sentia saudades daqueles olhos que sempre a faziam derreter-se toda! – Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar aqui, com você. E eu vou dar total apoio a Dan. Não se esqueça disso, Amy. Nunca.

Amy assentiu enquanto Ian limpava suas lágrimas.

_ Eu não quero mais ver você chorando. – Disse Ian, um sussurro quase inaudível. Mas Amy conseguiu ouvir muito bem. Plantou um beijo na cabeça de Amy e continuaram abraçados por mais um longo tempo.

* * *

Natalie ouviu alguém bater na sua porta. Rapidamente limpou as mínimas lágrimas que insistiam em cair e respirou fundo. – Quem é?

_ Sou eu, Dan. Posso entrar?

_ Claro. Entre.

Dan abriu a porta e lentamente caminhou para dentro do quarto.

_ Que... quarto... enorme, o seu...

_ Ah. Ah, obrigada, eu acho.

_ Foi um elogio.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, pois nenhum sabia o que dizer. Dan sentiu a necessidade de acalmar Natalie, mas não sabia como. Muito devagar, sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

_ Eu... vou ficar bem. – Disse Dan, seu coração batendo mais rápido a cada segundo e tentando, por tudo, não olhar para ela.

_ É. Eu sei—promete?

Dan deixou um sorrisinho idiota dançar sobre seus lábios. – Claro. Prometo. Nossa, nunca pensei que você poderia se preocupar tanto comigo assim, ou com qualquer outra pessoa, que não fosse você mesma.

Natalie arrumou sua postura e parecia a ponto de dar um soco no meio da cara de Dan.

_ Grosso. Idiota. Garoto insuportável. Eu tenho sentimentos, sabia, droga?! – Natalie gritou para ele, sentindo o sangue ferver de raiva. – Se ao menos você percebesse, às vezes, como as pessoas se sentem, seria ótimo, entende? – Disse ela, fazendo questão de dar pausas.

_ Nossa, se acalme! Credo, você e eu sempre fomos assim um com o outro. O que está acontecendo?

_ Eu não sou assim, caramba! Eu estou preocupada demais com você e você fica zombando disso, ainda por cima! Qual é o seu problema, Daniel?

_ Nenhum! Eu só achei que uma brincadeira poderia te animar, só isso...

_ Brincadeira de muito mal gosto, por sinal. Só... ah, dá um tempo!

_ Desculpe, Natalie! Olha, que droga! Eu sempre estrago tudo! – E enterrou o rosto em suas mãos.

Natalie ficou parada e observou o garoto com uma certa pena.

_ Ei... está tudo bem. Eu só saí do controle, só isso. – E tentou sorrir.

_ Quer saber? Chega disso. Esqueça. Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

_ Já está perguntando. – Observou Natalie e sorriu ironicamente.

_ Não, é sério. Posso?

_ Sim.

_ Quer ir ao baile comigo?


	6. Plan

_**_ Você quer ir ao baile comigo?**_

As palavras ainda ecoavam na mente de Natalie quando voltou à realidade.

_ Natalie?! Tudo bem com você? – Dan perguntou, nervoso, chacoalhando a mão em frente ao seu rosto e estalando os dedos em frente aos seus olhos. – Natalie?

_ Sim.

_ Sim o quê? Sim para você está bem ou...

_ Sim, eu vou ao baile com você. – E conseguiu dar um sorriso sincero. – Eu... ninguém me c...

Dan soltou um muxoxo de indignação.

_ Ninguém te convidou? Ah, mas por quê? Digo, como assim? Você é popular e tudo o mais... achei que algum Cahill já havia lhe convidado. Talvez um de nossos primos... franceses. Ou italianos. Ou bonitões.

Natalie riu. Ela não se sentia tão bem, tão feliz consigo mesma já fazia muito tempo.

_ Não, Daniel. Ninguém me_ contou_ sobre o baile. Eu descobri recentemente, graças a sua irmã. Mas... é. Ninguém me convidou.

_ Ah, poxa. – Foi só o que ele disse.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, encarando o chão. Então Dan retomou a conversa.

_ Bom, acho que é isso. Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me falar, se quiser... – E passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos em um ato de timidez, o que não era muito comum para ele. – Eu... vou indo.

_ Ah. Ah, certo, claro. – E sorriu. – Obrigada por vir aqui. Obrigada por me convidar.

_ Que nada. Vou adorar levar você para o baile. – O garoto também sorriu. – E Natalie, desculpe pelo que fiz antes, de verdade, eu não tinha a intenção de te deixar mais mal ainda... Eu também não vou mais lhe chamar de "Cobra" ou qualquer coisa ofensiva. Prometo.

Natalie corou.

_ T-tudo bem, eu não me ofendi de verdade, Dan.

_ Você me chamou de Dan.

_ É. Chamei. Agora saia, Daniel.

* * *

_Nellie! Sinead! Hamilton! Ah, é tão bom ver vocês aqui! – Amy correu para abraçá-los, ou melhor, esmagá-los.

_ Ai, Amy, calma! – gritou Sinead, sufocada. – Viemos mais cedo para ajudar com os preparativos do baile.

_ Mas o baile vai ser só daqui a duas semanas!

_ Pois é. – Disse Hamilton. – Mas posso ver que você já começou a prepará-lo, não? – E apontou para as várias caixas de enfeites coloridos que estavam empilhadas no centro do enorme salão de festas.

_ Ah... hum, mas você sabe como eu sou apressada. – Disse Amy, dando de ombros mas sorrindo. – Estou tão feliz de ver vocês aqui! Já estava com saudade.

_ Nós também. – Disse Nellie do nada. – Não tive oportunidade de falar uma única palavra e já faz uns 15 minutos que chegamos, até acharmos você... Que mansão enorme! Quantos tipos diferentes de comida encontraremos aqui?

Amy riu. Nellie, a apaixonada por comida.

_ Vários tipos, pode acreditar. Hum, Sinead e Hamilton, vocês dois poderiam ir pegando as caixas e as abrindo, separando os enfeites por cor e coisas do tipo?

_ Claro. – Disse Sinead, que se virou para Hamilton. – Vamos.

Nellie deu um abraço em Amy.

_ Arrrrrgh, que saudade que tive de você! Nunca mais vá para Londres, ouviu? Não quero mais que Dan exploda o apartamento.

_ E você! Você podia ter ficado com a gente, mas foi para o México!

_ Ei, eu tinha que ver o meu pai! Aliás, estou em um treinamento intensivo dos Madrigal.

_ Ah, sim! Como está indo as coisas?

_ Ótimas. Os Madrigal são incríveis.

_ É... – Amy sorriu secamente. – Eu... queria falar com você sobre uma... hum, coisa.

_ Que coisa?! – Perguntou Nellie, enquanto pegava um dos bolinhos da prateleira.

_ Vamos continuar andando, eu te conto no caminho.

Depois de andarem por quase toda a mansão e conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, Nellie parou Amy.

_ Você vai me contar a coisa super ultra mega hiper importante que tem a dizer ou vou ter que lhe obrigar?

_ Vou. – Amy engoliu em seco. – Os Vesper... O Vesper 1 está vindo.

Nellie deixou o bolinho quase terminado cair no chão como se fosse automático.

_ O QUÊ?! – berrou ela. – E VOCÊ ME AVISA ISSO AGORA? VOCÊ PODERIA ESTAR CORRENDO PERIGO, AMY! TODOS VOCÊS PODERIAM! AH, E EU NEM VI DAN AINDA! ELE ESTÁ BEM?

_ Está! – Disse Amy, indignada. – Está. Mas querem a fórmula do soro. E estão procurando por ele...

_ ...Porque mesmo ela estando queimada, ele o decorou. – Ela bufou. – Entendi. Mas o que vamos fazer?

_ Eu tenho um plano. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda.


	7. AVISO!

Olá Cahills! Bom, queria me desculpar por não ter postado o capítulo sábado (ontem), por causa de uns imprevistos que tive. Mas amanhã (segunda, dia 29) vou postar o capítulo. Obrigada.


	8. Jealousy

_OK._

_VOCÊS QUEREM ME MATAR._

_MAS SE VOCÊS ME MATAREM, FICARÃO SEM FANFIC._

_Desculpe, pessoal. Eu sinto muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito mesmo, mas meu computador simplesmente apagou e eu não consegui ligar ele, só hoje. Domingo eu tinha festa e ontem eu também tinha festa e meu notebook não quis colaborar. Eu tenho muita sorte, como podem ver._

_Mas, nossa! Vocês viram todas as novidades? Uma terceira série de The 39 Clues! Mal posso esperar. E a Amy... ah, pobre Amy._

_MAS ENFIM, não quero dar spoilers por isso nem vou falar._

_À história!_

_ O negócio é o seguinte, pessoal – disse Amy para o grupo de Cahill que estavam sentados no chão, em pufes e cadeiras no salão de festa da mansão Kabra. – Temos que melhorar nosso treinamento como Cahill em lutas, armas, estudos e coisas do tipo.

_ Certo, mas por quê? – Pronunciou-se Hamilton, confuso.

Amy olhou para Nellie, buscando confiança da parte de sua amiga. Nellie assentiu.

_ Vesper 1... está vindo. Aqui. Ele atacará. Quer o soro, ele quer... a fórmula, para ser mais exata.

_ Mas a fórmula está destruída, não está? Só havia uma cópia dela que foi rasgada em um milhão de pedacinhos e, logo após, queimada. – Foi a vez de Sinead se pronunciar.

Amy suspirou. Quantas vezes ela teria que explicar?

_ Meu irmão Dan memorizou a fórmula do soro. Todos os ingredientes.

_ Ah, então está tudo bem! Não tem como Vesper 1 pegar a fórmula. – Disse Sinead.

_ Tem, sim. E se ele tentar sequestrar Dan? Por isso precisamos de um plano, não só para proteger Dan, mas para não deixar que a fórmula do soro caia em mãos erradas. Já pararam para pensar no impacto que isso teria no futuro do mundo?

_ Não seria muito legal... – disse Ian.

_ Uau, obrigada, Capitão Óbvio. – Sinead replicou sarcasticamente.

_ NÃO! – Todos se viraram para Amy -, não. Tudo o que menos queremos agora são brigas por coisas idiotas...

_ Me ofender é algo que vale a pena brigar por! – disse Ian, indignado.

_ ... enquanto estamos em mais uma missão para salvar o mundo – continuou Amy, como se não houvesse sido interrompida. – Temos que nos unir como no final da busca pelas pistas, meses atrás.

_ Eu concordo, Amy – Natalie finalmente se pronunciou como os outros -, mas o que vai acontecer se ele...

_ ... ou ela – lembrou Ian.

_ ... atacar no dia do baile? Tipo, enquanto estivermos no baile?

_ É por isso que temos que estar preparados desde já. – Nellie se levantou para se postar ao lado de Amy. – Mas não podemos contar a verdade a Dan. Ele vai pirar. Ainda sim, ele precisa de treinamento. É só dizermos que tudo isso faz parte de... uma mudança no conceito da família Cahill, onde todos nós devemos ser muito bem treinados. Ele vai cair direitinho.

_ Ou não – disse Natalie, preocupada -, e se ele desconfiar?

_ Tem que dar certo, é nosso único plano. Vamos ao menos tentar. – Amy disse tais palavras enquanto balançava a cabeça, pensativa. – Começaremos já. Agora mesmo. Hmm, Natalie, importa-se de chamar Dan? Ele está no quarto dele.

Natalie bufou e subiu as escadas até o quarto de Dan.

_Ah, claro_, pensou ela, _sempre eu._

* * *

Natalie bateu delicadamente na porta de mogno que se dirigia para o quarto de Dan.

_ Pode entrar! – Berrou Dan do lado de dentro.

Natalie empurrou a porta sem cerimônia e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma garota morrendo de rir, estatelada no chão.

_ Ai ai, Dan, você é uma comédia! – Disse a garota, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos de tanto rir. Ela avistou Natalie.

– Ah, hm, acho que vou indo. Obrigada por... essa tarde. Eu gostei muito, de verdade.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez para Dan e Natalie antes de sair pela porta.

_ Ok – Natalie sentiu o sangue ferver -, quem era a escandalosa?

_ Natalie...

_ Sim?

_ Não comece.

_ Começar com o quê?!

_ Ciúmes.

_ Ah, _eu_ com ciúmes de_ você_?! – A garota soltou uma risada nervosa. – Até parece.

_ É, sei.

_ Não, não sabe. Eu só queria saber quem é ela e o porquê dela estar rolando no chão da _minha casa_ feito uma débil mental. Por que não me contou que ela viria? Aliás, a casa não é sua.

_ Nossa. Desculpe. Eu só achei que você queria que todos nós aqui nos divertíssemos e nos sentíssemos em casa.

_ Errado. Isso foi o que meu irmão falou. A casa ainda é minha, você e sua irmã são apenas hóspedes.

_ Molly Ridgewall. – Disse Dan, entediado.

_ O que é Molly Ridgewall?

_ Ela. A minha amiga que acabou de sair. Bom, pelo menos ela é legal comigo e ri das minhas piadas... – A última frase foi quase inaudível.

_ Ela deve ter muitos problemas. – Natalie deu de ombros. – Eu nem ligo. Sua irmã pediu para o chamar, ela quer te ver lá embaixo agora mesmo.

_ Por quê?

_ Pergunte a ela. – E, assim, Natalie saiu do quarto e bateu a porta, sem esperar por Dan.


	9. Training

Dan, relutante, desceu as escadas para o salão de festas da mansão Kabra.

Ele estava perdido em pensamentos. Por que Natalie agira de forma tão... incomum para ela? Não era como se estivesse interessada em Dan, certo? Por que, então, Dan tinha absolta certeza de que ela estava enciumada pela visita de Molly?

Dan sempre gostou de Molly. Desde que se conheceram na escola logo após a busca pelas pistas, eles se deram muito bem, pois tinham muitos fatores em comuns tanto na personalidade quanto em gostos para coisas. Cada vez mais Dan se aproximava de Molly em uma forma mais – bem, não tão _amigável_. O garoto achava que tinha desenvolvido sentimentos pela garota, mas isso era ridículo, não era? Dan Cahill nunca se apaixonava e nunca iria se apaixonar. Ao menos não de verdade.

Mas Natalie também o atraia com muita, muita força. Deve ser o fato de mesmo sendo primos – e Dan não dando a mínima pra isso – eles sempre foram muito diferentes. Ele se pegava perguntando como eram da mesma família se mal se conheciam. Natalie não tinha nada a ver com o garoto e era isso que fazia Dan se sentir cada vez mais afetado por ela. Como se ela fosse um ótimo enigma para desvendar. Ele se sentiu muito feliz quando ela aceitou o convite dele para o baile, assim eles teriam uma chance de conversar sem que estejam em uma missão maluca ou entre vários parentes. Bom, tiramos a última parte.

O garoto balançou a cabeça para livrar-se dos pensamentos ridículos. Ele tinha que se concentrar nesse momento no que sua irmã queria. Por que o tinha chamado? A voz de Natalie demonstrou urgência quando repassou a mensagem para Dan, mas ele achava isso apenas por ela estar furiosa com ele...

Quando Dan chegou na sala, estava uma bagunça. Todos – ou a maior parte – falavam ao mesmo tempo, o que dava uma terrível dor de cabeça. Quando Amy percebeu que Dan chegara, silenciou a todos, quaisquer fossem os assuntos que estavam discutindo.

_ Bom, agora que Dan está aqui, podemos começar o treinamento – Amy disse, batendo uma palma da mão contra a outra.

_ É, certo, mas qual é o motivo de um treinamento enquanto estamos perto do baile? – disse Dan, desconfiado.

_ Não é nada, - disse Nellie, rápido demais. – Só estamos cumprindo requisitos da ordem que foram dadas em todos os clãs.

_ E como eu não soube dessas ordens... antecipadamente?

_ Venham comigo para a sala de treinamento, pessoal, - disse Amy, sem deixar que respondessem à pergunta de Dan. – Os treinadores dos Madrigal já estão nos esperando. Ah, o dos outros clãs também, não se preocupem. – Amy acrescentou quando viu a expressão de desespero no rosto de Ian.

Dan balançou a cabeça, mas seguiu Amy mesmo assim. Isso não podia ser coisa boa.

Quando chegaram, foram rapidamente aos seus postos com os vários professores e treinadores de seus clãs.

Dan puxou Amy para o canto.

_ Hm, então, só treinamento de rotina, mesmo?

_ É, Dan. Precisamos ficar preparados... para qualquer coisa – acrescentou a garota rapidamente, logo após ter se arrependido de falar e tampado a mão com a boca.

Dan balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, e soltou uma risada nervosa. Amy achava realmente que poderia enganá-lo?!

_ Não minta para mim, Amy. Isso tem algo a ver com o Vesper 1?

_ O q-quê?! É claro que não! Por que pensaria em uma coisa dessas? Não queremos te deixar mais preocupado ainda, Dan.

_ Eu não estou preocupado. Não estou com medo, Amy, se é isso que acha que estou sentindo agora.

_ Eu nunca...

_ Estou cansado de ser tratado como o bebê que não sou. Por favor, Amy, eu sei me virar sozinho. Você não precisa esconder uma coisa dessas de mim. Não mais.

Amy ficou sem palavras, apenas o encarando. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes para falar, mas não encontrava as palavras corretas. Dan estava certo, e ela odiava admitir isso para si mesma.

_ Eu vou treinar – continou Dan. – Eu vou. Independente de quem esse idiota seja. Eu mesmo vou acabar com ele. Você vai ver. Vocês todos vão ver.

E, com isso, Dan saiu correndo para falar com um instrutor do clã Madrigal, deixando Amy plantada no chão, apenas o encarando.

* * *

Natalie odiava os treinamentos. Mas os seus favoritos eram os de lógica, que fora muito bem treinada para isso ao longo dos anos. Também gostava muito dos treinamentos para manter a calma, sobre a arte de aplicar venenos e como distingui-los e sobre luta e rapidez, eventualmente.

Estava sentada em um carpete no chão, meditando, quando seu celular vibrou e piscou. Soltou um resmungo baixinho e foi checar suas mensagens.

Eu estou mais perto do que imagina, senhorita Kabra.

Cuidado.

Vesper 1


	10. Ball (Part 1)

_Gostaria de avisar que mudei a data de postagem da Without You para domingo - e não mais sábados, como de costume._

_Apesar de eu estar postando só agora..._

_Eu gostei desse capítulo. Espero que gostem também._

Amy estava terminando de passar batom, sentada na cadeira em frente a sua penteadeira, quando alguém bateu na porta.

_ Quem é? – disse a garota.

_ Sou eu, Ian – o coração de Amy parou de bater por um breve segundo de nervosismo.

_ Eu... entre, Ian – Ela se levantou para recebê-lo apropriadamente em frente à porta.

_ Uau... Amy... você está... está... magnífica – disse Ian, embasbacado ao olhar Amy de cima a baixo. Ela usava um vestido verde longo que ia até os seus pés e sapatos de salto alto da mesma cor. Seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado estava por cima do ombro, todo de um lado. Sua maquiagem era leve, apenas os lábios vermelhos se destacavam. Parecia que todo o seu visual fora feito para combinar com seus olhos e seu cabelo. Ela não poderia estar mais linda.

_ Obrigada, Ian – ela deu um sorriso nervoso. – Você também está muito lindo, como sempre.

Ian usava um terno Armani, totalmente preto, apenas a blusa e a gravata eram roxos. Seu cabelo, seu rosto e seus sapatos estavam em perfeito estado. Como sempre.

_ Obrigado. Fico muito feliz em tê-la convidada para o baile de hoje à noite – e estendeu sua mão para Amy, que a pegou e se deixou levar pelo cavalheiro que lhe conduzia para o salão.

_Essa noite tem tudo para ser perfeita_, a garota pensou, _mas..._

_ Ian?

_ Sim?

_ E se o plano der errado? E se eu estragar tudo? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Por um mero segundo, percebeu que não estava gaguejando. – Eu temo que levem o Dan...

_ Não há motivos para se preocupar. Repassamos o plano um milhão de vezes. Tudo vai dar certo, Amy. Eu prometo – ele se virou para segurar o rosto dela enquanto falava. Ela assentiu, relutante.

_ Certo... é bobagem, eu sei...

_ Não é bobagem. Eu entendo como está preocupada com seu irmão. Eu ficaria do mesmo jeito se fosse com Natalie. Falando nela...

_ ... será que já desceram? – Amy completou, sorrindo travessamente.

* * *

Natalie andava pelo corredor até o quarto de Daniel furiosamente. Seria possível que o garoto não tivesse um pouco de bom-senso ou até mesmo educação para buscá-la, mesmo estando há 2 andares abaixo dela?

Pela sétima vez durante a caminhada, Natalie checou sua roupa para ver se estava em perfeito estado. Usava um vestido preto tomara que caia com alguns babados e armação, que ia até o seu joelho. Seus par de sapatos de salto-alto também eram pretos. Usava uma sombra prateada e delineador, com um pouco de gloss nos lábios.

_Deslumbrante_, Natalie pensou, _magnífica. Impecável. Perfeita. Como sempre fui... ou tive que ser._

Ela rapidamente balançou a cabeça para se livrar de outros pensamentos que pudessem atrapalhar sua missão de hoje à noite. Sim, ela estava em uma missão, e não era se divertir com um garoto em que ela detestava admitir que podia ter uma pequena, não tão grande, quase imperceptível, minúscula _quedinha_. Ou qualquer outro nome que os americanos estúpidos chamassem.

De qualquer forma, Natalie checava seu celular a cada minuto do dia para ver se não havia perdido nenhuma mensagem do Vesper 1, que, regularmente, mandava avisos pra ela. Ele (ou ela, como Ian insistia em corrigir, de sua maneira irritante) atacaria no baile, e Natalie estava pronta. Ela só esperava que o resto do pessoal também estivesse.

Dan não sabia. Não fazia ideia do que aconteceria hoje. Amy achou melhor não contá-lo coisa alguma para, assim, não ficar preocupado e surtar. Mas ela parecia nervosa demais ao falar. Natalie tinha certeza que Daniel já sabia. Estupidez.

O garoto já havia aberto a porta antes mesmo de Natalie ter chance de bater.

_ Ah! Natalie, que susto que você me deu...

_ Por quê? Estou tão feia assim?

_ Não! – disse ele, apressadamente. – Você está maravilhosa! Muito bonita mesmo. O que eu quis dizer é que você apareceu do nada na porta, e...

_ Tá. Obrigada, mesmo assim. Você não está nada mal, também, Daniel Cahill. – Ele vestia um terno preto e, por baixo, uma blusa branca com uma gravata rosa claro. Natalie adorou vê-lo vestido assim.

_ Ahn, obrigado, eu acho. Mas é muito desconfortável – ele se remexeu inquieto. – Enfim, vamos?

Ele estendeu seu braço e Natalie entrelaçou-se com ele. – Vamos – disse ela, radiante de confiança.

* * *

_A decoração está incrível_, Dan pensou, _a gente fez um bom trabalho mesmo._

Natalie, ao seu lado, sorria sem parar. Dan ficou entusiasmado e muito feliz ao ver que Natalie estava gostando de sua companhia. Ou a garota simplesmente se mascarou, como sempre vem fazendo ao longo dos anos.

Ele viu Amy e Ian juntos conversando com Sinead e Hamilton e Nellie e Theo. Sua irmã estava muito bonita, ele admitia.

O salão estava cheio de parentes Cahill do mundo todo. Parecia aquelas festas onde você pode provar um prato de comida de cada país.

_ Então, - ele disse, para quebrar o silêncio desconfortável entre ele e Natalie. – Quer... dançar comigo?

_ Dançar com você?

_ É, se não se importar, é claro! Ou se talvez tiver outra coisa para fazer, hm... você decide.

_ Dan?

_ Sim?

_ Cale a boca e me leve para a pista de dança.

Dan sorriu e pegou na mão de Natalie, a conduzindo para o centro da pista de dança. Ele nunca fora muito bom em dançar música lenta, mas não era um total inútil. Colocou as mãos na cintura dela enquanto Natalie apoiava suas mãos delicadamente nos ombros de Dan. E assim dançaram por um longo tempo, em silêncio.

Até Natalie quebrá-lo, como de costume.

_ Sabe, - começou – obrigada por essa noite, Dan. De verdade. Eu estou me sentindo melhor só de estar aqui.

Dan foi pego de surpresa. Natalie nunca era gentil com ele. Ela também deveria ter tomado um remédio muito forte para chamá-lo de Dan, porque só assim...

Ou talvez ela só estivesse nervosa.

É, certo. Nervosa do quê? Ou ainda, de _quem_?

_ Eu também – Dan concordou, o que era verdade. Natalie sempre fora um desafio para ele e agora os dois estavam aproveitando um momento normal, juntos, em um baile, onde eles não queriam se matar, ou alguém matar eles.

E eles ficaram ali, dançando no ritmo da música. Até o teto desabar sobre eles.


	11. Ball (Part 2)

_*coro de aleluia no fundo* FINALMENTE ESTOU DE VOLTA! E com um capítulo novinho em folha pra vocês. Desculpe não ter avisado, mas meu hiatus foi de última hora. Tinha prova. A. Semana. Inteira, e ainda tenho mais uma semana de aula, mas está tranquilo. Eu adorei especialmente a Natalie nesse capítulo. **AH, SIM! Vocês descobrirão quem é Vesper 1, enfim! **Boa leitura._

Dan, com seus reflexos rápidos, só teve tempo de atirar-se pra cima de Natalie enquanto o teto caía sobre eles.

_ Mas que droga! – uma voz irreconhecível aos ouvidos de Dan berrou do outro lado do salão.

_ Você está bem? – murmurou Dan no ouvido de Natalie.

A garota apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Suas mãos tremiam muito. Estava assustada.

_ Parece que o pequeno Dan tem reflexos rápidos... – disse uma outra voz no centro do salão. A intensidade que sua voz provocava era como se estivesse amplificada dez vezes mais que uma voz normal. – Vamos ver se você morre rápido, também.

Dan empurrou Natalie pelo salão de festas com toda sua força e saiu correndo pelo salão até alcançar o corredor.

_Não! Não era assim que o plano deveria funcionar!_, pensou Natalie.

Ela viu que seu irmão o resto dos convidados se aproximavam dela.

_ Você está bem, Natalie, querida? – perguntou Amy, preocupada.

_ Sim. – sua voz tremeu. Que mentira deplorável. – O que estão esperando?! Temos que ir atrás de Dan!

_ Natalie está certa! Não temos tempo a perder. Deixem seus celulares ligados para o caso de precisarmos manter contato. VÃO! - disse Amy se virando-se para o grupo e, logo após, correndo pelo corredor norte com Ian e Theo.

Natalie demorou para se levantar do chão. Conseguiu vislumbrar Sinead e Hamilton indo para um lado enquanto Reagan, Madison, Eisenhower e Mary-Todd iam para outro. O resto dos grupos se separaram igualmente, todos com um objetivo: distrair Vesper 1 ao confundi-lo pelo corre-corre nos corredores e, por fim, capturá-lo enquanto Dan estivesse com Natalie. A garota teria sido praticamente a isca da história e ela havia aceitado isso. Porém, como na maioria das vezes, Dan foi o que agiu mais rápido.

_Que droga_, Natalie pensou, _ele podia ser mais burro_.

O plano já estava arruinado. Mas Natalie não desistiria tão fácil. Afinal, ela era uma Kabra, acima de tudo.

Natalie correu até o corredor oeste e escorregou em seu salto (correr com salto era fácil pra ela, já que era totalmente treinada a isso, mas não quando estava nervosa).

Ela parou subitamente ao ouvir uma voz vinda de uma das portas trancadas no corredor e tropeçou, caindo e batendo a cabeça com força no chão.

Levantou-se o mais devagar possível para não ficar tonta ou cair novamente e automaticamente se recostou na porta para poder ouvir com maior clareza.

_ Você vai me entregar a fórmula do soro ou eu vou ter que torturá-lo primeiro, rapazinho? – disse Vesper 1.

Dan hesitou.

_ Está blefando, Ted Starling. – disse, finalmente.

Ted Starling?! Natalie abriu e fechou a boca, estarrecida. O irmão de Sinead e Ned era o Vesper 1?! Mas isso não fazia sentido nenhum! Como ele poderia ser o Vesper 1 se é cego?

_ Você não gostaria de me testar, garoto...

_ A propósito, como você conseguiu essa "grande proeza" de ser o Vesper 1 se é praticamente cego? – perguntou Dan tranquilamente, como se lesse os pensamentos de Natalie.

_ Nós, Ekat, somos extremamente inteligentes, se é que você e seus amiguinhos não se esqueceram – começou Ted. – Eu simplesmente criei escondido de meus queridos irmãos um aparelho visual que funciona 100%. Sou o maior gênio da história, não?

_Não_, Natalie pensou.

_ Não – disse Dan.

_ Você não viu nada ainda, pequeno Cahill. Eu tenho planejamentos... planejamentos que poderiam fazer você ficar de boca aberta. Eu serei o conquistador de um novo mundo.

_ É, na sua cabeça – Dan debochou.

_ Mas tudo o que eu mais desejo é a fórmula – continuou ele, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – E você, meu caro, vai me dá-la. Agora.

_ Vai sonhando.

_ Você gosta do jeito difícil então, hein? Pois bem, se você não me der a estúpida fórmula do soro, eu vou matar... ele.

Houve um 'clique' e, só então, Natalie percebeu que até agora as luzes estavam apagadas dentro do cômodo. A garota estava quase derrubando a porta pra saber quem Ted havia capturado e feito de refém.

_ Ian?! – Dan gritou. – Solte-o! Solte-o ago-

Natalie foi mais rápida. Com toda força que ainda reunia em seus músculos, contraiu seu corpo para se chocar com força na porta.

_ NÃO! – berrava ela, em total desespero, chocando-se com a porta repetidas vezes. – NÃO SE ATREVA A ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NELE! NÃO SE ATREVA A ENCOSTAR UM DEDO EM _NENHUM_ DOS DOIS!

_ Quem está aí?! – perguntou Ted, indignado.

_ DEIXE MEU IRMÃO E MEU PRIMO EM PAZ! – chorou Natalie. – EU TENHO A FÓRMULA! ELES NÃO SABEM DE NADA!

_ CALE A BOCA, GAROTA ESTÚPIDA! – Natalie percebeu que, ao gritar a ordem, Dan não havia falado seu nome para assim preservar sua identidade. – ELA ESTÁ BLEFANDO, TED. ELA NÃO FAZ A MÍNIMA IDEIA DO QUE HÁ NO SORO.

_ SIM, EU SEI! – berrava uma desesperada e furiosa Natalie para porta. – Pimenta, prata, solução de ferro, tugstênio, osso... eu... eu tenho que me lembrar...

_ PARE COM ISSO! VOCÊ ESTÁ DANDO OS INGREDIENTES PARA ELE! – dava para sentir que Dan estava se remexendo na cadeira, muito inquieto. – Ted, deixe-a. Por favor. Você já tem a mim. Liberte Ian também...

A garota do outro lado da porta ouviu o barulho de pele contra pele e só segundos depois percebeu que Dan havia recebido um tapa de Ted.

Natalie não conseguia pensar direito. Por que Ian estava tão calado? O que acontecera? Será que já estava morto ou Ted conseguira tapar a boca dele de algum modo? Ela estremeceu ao pensamento e chorou mais ainda.

De repente, não foi só seu corpo, mas todo o salão estremeceu.

Natalie só teve tempo de olhar para cima enquanto mais da metade do teto era arrancado sob sua cabeça.

_ E aí, precisando de reforços?! – gritou uma sorridente Amy, comandando um enorme autômato. – _Ninguém_ encosta no meu irmão!


	12. AVISO! 2

_Ei, pessoal! Decidi fazer a postagem de WY pulando uma semana, exemplo: se eu posto nesse domingo, no outro não. Fica mais fácil pra mim e também para organizar o capítulo na minha cabeça. **Ah, e reviews, por favor! É a única coisa que peço.**_


	13. Father

_Olá, pessoinhas! Tive problemas com a postagem porque essa. Bosta. De. FFNet. Não. Queria. Me. Deixar. Logar. Mas agora está aí o cap! Reviews, por favor._

_ Ah, _agora_ você decide aparecer!

Amy sorriu. – Quer que eu vá embora, Natalie?

_ Não! Você não se atreveria!

_De jeito nenhum – o sorriso da menina mais velha aumentou ainda mais. – Certo, Ted. Vamos acabar logo com essa besteira. Entregue os garotos.

_ Só por cima do meu cadáver – debochou Ted.

Por um momento, o olhar de fúria no rosto de Amy pareceu dissipar-se. Isso preocupou Natalie. Muito. Elas precisavam agir, e rápido, se queriam manter seus irmãos vivos.

_ A... - começou Natalie.

_ Então, caro Ted, vamos pegar você. Morto – disse Amy, rangendo os dentes e avançando com seu autômato bem a tempo de não deixar Ted escapar e agarrá-lo com uma das grandes "garras" do robô. – Rápido, Natalie! Tire-os daí!

_ Mas...

_ AGORA! – gritou Amy.

Natalie, sem hesitar, correu até seu irmão e desfez suas amarras para, logo após, correr ao lado de Dan e fazer o mesmo. – Vocês... todos estão bem? – perguntou ela, receosa.

_ Claro. Não é, Ian? – falou Dan.

Ian hesitou por um mísero segundo.

_ Vamos acabar logo com isso.

* * *

Horas depois, na sede mundial dos Madrigal, Ted Starling foi preso.

Natalie sorriu ao ver os policiais Madrigal fecharem a cela de Ted.

_ Tenha um ótimo dia... ou, como dizem aqui na Rússia, _imeyut khoroshiy den'_!

Eles caminharam, após falarem com os policiais, para fora da estação. Amy e Ian foram na frente, enquanto Natalie e Dan ficaram para trás com um silêncio desconfortável se formando, para, assim, ser interrompido pela longa tagarelice de Dan.

_ Então... – começou ele. – Russo, hein? Nunca me falou que sabia russo.

_ Nós, Lucian, sabemos de várias coisas. Somos muito bem treinados, para sua informação.

_ Você e seu irmão escolheram Madrigal também, no caso de você não se lembrar.

_ Eu sei – Natalie esboçou um sorriso seco. – É só que... sinto falta das coisas como eram antes. Com o meu pai, eu digo. Porque por parte de minha "mãe"...

Eles riram. O silêncio desconfortável retornara.

_ Obrigado – disse Dan, finalmente.

_ Pelo quê?

_ Salvar minha vida. Digo, minha e de seu irmão.

_ Ah – Natalie sentiu seu rosto enrubescer. – Hm. Não foi nada, de verdade, mas acho que você deveria realmente agradecer a sua irmã...

_ Eu já agradeci. Você sempre foi assim de não aceitar elogios?

_ Não – disse Natalie, sinceramente.

Depois de alguns segundos, Dan voltou a falar:

_ Eu me sinto culpado, sabe? Por causa do baile...

_ Não se sinta...

_ Foi um desastre total e foi por minha causa. Eu queria que fosse algo... sei lá, especial pra você, eu acho. Quero... compensar isso, de alguma forma. Quando chegarmos em Londres, posso te levar à um encontro?

Natalie engasgou com sua própria saliva.

_ Você está... me chamando para sair...? Eu...

De repente, seu telefone começa a tocar. Ela tinha praticamente esquecido da existência dele desde que deixara sua mansão. Era número privado. Estranho.

_ Err... espere um minuto, tenho mesmo que atender. Alô?

_ Minha pequena Natalie. Como está?

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e sua garganta se fechou de repente. Ela reconhecia a voz. Faziam anos, mas ela ainda reconhecia a voz.

_ Pa-papai? Como...

_ Eu estou muito bem, sim. O Brasil está ótimo. Escute, minha querida, não temos muito tempo. Eu realmente preciso repassar essa mensagem para você, pois é urgente. Chegou a hora.

_ Hora? – Natalie olhou desesperada para o irmão e Amy, que haviam se aproximado. – Hora do que, papai?

_ De você sair numa missão junto com outro Cahill. Ouça, você acha que o perigo acabou porque capturaram Vesper 1, ou, melhor, Ted Starling? Não, querida. Há outros Vespers por aí. E você terá que deter um deles. No Alasca, para ser mais exato.

_ Alasca? – Natalie quase chorava. – Mas... como?

_ Você saberá. Está no seu sangue. Adeus, querida. Eu amo muito você e seu irmão, tudo bem? Lembre-se disso. Até outro dia... talvez.

E ele desligou.

Natalie olhou para o garoto que estava na sua frente, com os cabelos loiro escuros e olhos verde-jade brilhantes.

_ Um encontro? – perguntou Natalie. – Eu aceito.


End file.
